One
by CeruleanWaves11
Summary: Jessie and James have revealed their true feelings, but will their love be enough to help them through their toughest mission yet? Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Notice 6/13: Discontinued. Redone completely as a new story. Please check profile for more info.
1. Chapter 1: One Road, Three Rockets

Chapter 1

One Road, Three Rockets

Stars twinkled in the midnight sky over the Unova region. A lone figure sat upright in his sleeping bag. _For the first time in days I actually get a chance to rest for a bit, and now I can't sleep! Just my luck. _James gazed at the sleeping form of his partner, Jessie. He wondered how she was liking their new position as Class A agents. James hoped she was enjoying it—he sure wasn't. The three of them (him, Jessie and their Pokémon partner Meowth) were constantly running around, stealing this and breaking that. Not that they weren't doing that before; but now they had to set the example for the lower-ranked Rockets. Giovanni himself had told them so. That's another thing: they went from being virtually unknown by their boss to being his favorite subordinates (aside from Domino, but she was currently in Johto). James had absolutely no idea why the boss promoted them in the first place. Sure, they were more successful now than they ever were, but what had they done in Giovanni's eyes that had been so remarkable? James sighed. His head was spinning. _I'd better try to get some rest now. Arceus knows when I'll have another opportunity to._ He crawled into his sleeping bag and lied down to sleep.

"James! Wake up! JAMES!"

"Huh…? Oh, morning Je—"

"IT'S ALREADY 7 O'CLOCK! WE'VE GOT TO GET MOVING!"

Groggily, the lavender haired teen rubbed his eyes and sat up. Although she'd been getting better at handling it, her temper had far from vanished since the trio had left Sinnoh.

"Alright, Jess. Calm down. I'm up." He slowly replied. His voice was still slurred from sleep. Jessie stomped back into their tent to get ready while James ate a meager breakfast of bread and Leppa berries. As he finished up his meal (if it could even be called that), Jessie emerged from the tent with her hairbrush stuck in a massive clump of her fuchsia locks. Without a word, James ran over to assist her. He gently untangled the disheveled mass of hair and removed the brush. Then, he brushed and sprayed it with Jessie's colossal array of hair care products until it formed her signature curl. She muttered a frustrated "thanks" and hurried back into the tent. Once she finished with her morning routine, James entered the small shelter and hurriedly got dressed. He changed out of his blue striped flannel pajamas and into his white uniform. When the trio first arrived in Unova, they had been given new black uniforms to distinguish them as high ranked agents, but Giovanni had quickly allowed them to switch back for an unspecified reason. _The boss sure is puzzling… _James thought. There were a lot of things he had neglected to tell them in the past until it was inevitable. James began to wonder what was in store for them this time. The trio was bound for Castelia City, where they were to rendezvous with Dr. Zager for a briefing of their upcoming mission. They hadn't received any information about their assignment prior to this meeting, which was unusual. The boss had been very vague with details. Although this was a bit abnormal, none of them saw any reason to worry.

_But when you're a member of Team Rocket, things are hardly as they seem… _


	2. Chapter 2: One Question, No Answer

Chapter 2

One Question, No Answer

Leaves swirled around the trio as they trudged through the forest towards Castelia City. Jessie swung her small backpack in front of her as she walked, desperate for something to do. She was still getting accustomed to their new lifestyle. Back in Sinnoh, she'd been able to compete in contests in her spare time, and her partners helped her practice. Upon promotion, however, she'd been forced to give up her dream as Top Coordinator so she would be able to devote all her time into her career as a Rocket. She missed being up on stage, the bright lights casting a faint glow on her orange dress. She missed watching her Yanmega performing its stunning Silver Wind as the crowd of contest fans went wild. But life was not perfect, especially for a Rocket. Jessie knew that their promotion was taking them one giant step towards their ultimate dream, but for some reason she still felt hollow.

As Jessie pondered this, James and Meowth were engaged in a rather heated discussion about who should have possession of their only map.

"Jim, you're holding it upside down! Give it here!" the scratch cat demanded.

"I've got this! Don't worry!" James scanned the map for their current location. "Now it says here…uh…" Jessie took this moment to snap out of her daze and looked over at her two bickering teammates.

"James...Don't tell me…" She said with a frighteningly calm tone. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Okay, Meowth, you can have the map." James quickly handed over the paper and glanced at Jessie. She had resumed her previous stance, shoulders slightly hunched and her eyes carefully studying her bag. Immediately he knew that something was bothering his best friend. Very quietly, as not to disturb her thoughts, he made his way over to her and fell into step beside his partner.

"Jess?" he whispered.

She didn't so much as glance his way as she mumbled a quick "What?" Something was definitely wrong. In a hushed tone, he asked her if there was anything on her mind that she'd like to talk about.

After a moment's pause, she answered, "What's your dream, James?"

The young man was taken aback by this question. In truth, he didn't know. "I…I guess it's what it's always been. Climb Team Rocket's ladder of success!" he added artificial pep to his response. _That _is_ what I want, isn't it? _He questioned himself. Jessie just nodded her head. Now both of them assumed the same posture, eyes scanning the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Meowth looked up from the map at them, and upon noticing their gloomy mood announced "We'll be arriving in the city soon! We'd be there already, but we got a little off course earlier." He playfully glowered at James as he said this last part. The lavender haired teen, known for his usually happy-go-lucky attitude, quickly snapped out of his funk at this comment. He crossed his arms and pretended to pout. "I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about." He responded. Jessie cracked a small grin at her childish companions. After leaving her Pokémon back at Team Rocket HQ, archiving her contest attire and leaving behind yet another region she had come to love, she was immensely grateful that she still had her two best friends by her side.

Soon enough, the three Rockets arrived at the Skyarrow Bridge. The tall structure with its metal gables and thick metal crossbeams made it appear intimidating and formidable. A large gate prevented unwanted pedestrians from crossing into the city. In preparation for this, James had handed out plain black trench coats so as not to advertise their conspicuous uniforms to the public. Jessie presented herself to the Officer Jenny standing guard at the gate of the bridge, who waived her through without a second glance. She repeated the same nonchalant motion for James and Meowth. Even though she knew that it was practically impossible for them to have gotten caught, Jessie couldn't suppress a sigh of relief. James noticed this and chuckled.

"Think her relatives ever mentioned us?" he asked.

"Why, of course! We're like criminal celebrities!"

James shook his head. "Celebrities actually get paid enough to afford petty things like clothes, homes, cars…Not that those are really necessary, but—"

Jessie cut him off. "That's enough, James. I get it." At this response, he snapped his head up. His partner had quickly shuffled ahead of him. Once again, her head was hung and she had her hands in her pockets. James was really beginning to worry. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her like this.

"Jessie!" he called. The female Rocket quickly turned around. Her eyes were brimming with tears, threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. Without a word, she turned and ran.

James instantly followed her with Meowth- who had only just noticed the absence of his teammate- by his side. In truth, the cat Pokémon had found himself drifting off in thought over the same question that had troubled both teens earlier. But he was quickly snapped back to the present when James had shouted Jessie's name. Now the two males were running after the redhead, but she was far ahead of them. The bags that James was carrying were starting to slow him down, and Meowth's short legs could only carry him so fast. In a matter of moments, Jessie was out of sight. James and Meowth slowed their pace, knowing that they would catch up to their troubled companion soon.

They found Jessie on the bridge's scenic overlook. She was leaning on the railing with her eyes closed, apparently deep in thought. Cautiously James made his way over to her, Meowth following him closely. James gently rested his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the touch, previously unaware of her partner's presence.

"Jessie…" She looked up and gazed into his striking emerald eyes. The eyes of the man she knew she could trust with her life. The eyes of the man she loved. Suddenly, she felt all of her emotions swell up into her throat like bile. Jessie knew that feeling well. It was the feeling she got right before she said or did something she'd really regret. James noticed that she was no longer looking at him, but her hands. He put his other arm around her and pulled her into an embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed. The moment was lost, however, when Meowth piped up with "Hey, youse two! Ya forgot someone!" James laughed.

"Oh, all right," he said, picking up the cat type. The three of them stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, gazing out at the open ocean. Then James's watch beeped.

"Oh no! Guys, we've got to get moving! Dr. Zager is expecting us in an hour, and we haven't even gotten off this bridge yet!" James grabbed the hands of his partners and dragged them towards the end of the bridge. People gave them odd stares as the trio whizzed by in a blur of pink, blue and tan. In seconds they had arrived at the end of the bridge. As like before, Jenny paid them little attention to them as she waved them through the gate.

As they stepped back out into the sunlight (A/N: The gates are kind of like tunnels, like the ones in the games), the three were blinded by the radiant beams of light that were reflecting off of the countless windows on the mile-high skyscrapers that loomed over the city. They all gawked in amazement at the sight before them. Hundreds of thousands of everyday people bustled about in the streets, shouting random things at no one in particular. Meowth pulled out the map once again and searched for the secret lab facility that Dr. Zager was expecting them at. They turned down a dark and shady street directly across from Unity Pier. Meowth led them past a small café and down a hidden alley. At the end of the alley was a discreet metal door with a key-card lock. Meowth handed his card to James, who slid it through the electronic card slot. It momentarily flashed green before the lock clicked open. James pushed on the large door, which creaked open with much resistance. The trio took a deep breath and stepped inside.


	3. Chapter 3: One City, One Sunset

Chapter 3

One City, One Sunset

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, especially ****ultimatedragonballzfan**** for pointing out**** that I kind of messed up the story with Jessie quitting coordinating…Think of it as she lied about her real reason for quitting being her loss to the twerp (that's my story and I'm sticking to it xD). I'm thankful for any constructive criticism. Review and maybe you'll get a mention…(You're supposed to be excited now). **

**I dedicate this chapter to Anna. I love ya, girl!**

As soon as he set foot in the dimly lit entryway, James's heart began to thump. He could feel his blood rushing to his ears and his vision blurred. He and his partners knew what went on in Team Rocket's secret lab facilities, and had absolutely no desire to be there any longer than necessary. As they approached the reception desk, they were approached by a blonde woman in a crisp white lab coat. She was closely followed by a Mareep and carried a clipboard in her hands. "Are you here to see Dr. Zager?" she asked them. James managed to stammer out "Y-yes. Uh, yes, we are. He's supposed to-" The woman cut him off with a brisk "Follow me." Without another word, the three Class A Rockets followed her down several hallways until they reached a door marked "Rm001-7". The mysterious blonde slid a key card that looked slightly different from Meowth's into a card lock and typed in a short pass code. She opened the door and led them inside. The blinding white walls of the barely-furnished office were blinding. The trio had to blink several times and shield their eyes as they adjusted to the bright lighting. Standing by a plain metal table was the doctor, who was hunched over a small array of test tubes filled with oddly colored liquids. The woman in the lab coat cleared her throat loudly to notify him of their presence. "Ah, Jessie, James and Meowth. I'm glad you three decided to show up." The three of them mumbled a quick apology to the doctor, who was obviously not in his best of moods. "I see you've met my new assistant, Anna," Zager said. "She transferred here from Johto, where she trained under Dr. Namba." He then turned to his assistant. "Put Mareep in its cage. I need to record its reaction to Substance B5." Anna nodded and picked up the wool Pokémon and carried it out of the room. She returned empty handed momentarily. "Now," Zager began, "for your mission. We have acquired knowledge of a mysterious energy force being emitted from Lentimas Town. We need you to investigate to source and report back with any findings. I will send grunts to pack your equipment. They won't likely be ready until tomorrow evening, so find something to do until then. You are dismissed." He didn't wait for acknowledgement from the three agents before resuming his observation of the chemicals on the table. Anna looked at Jessie. "Sleeping arrangements have been made for you three. Follow me to your quarters." Jessie looked up at James, who nodded. They followed the young scientist deeper into the facility, where they came upon a hallway filled with Rockets of all ranks. Jessie, James and Meowth recognized a few of them, such as Attila and Hun from Johto. _Why are all these people being transferred from Johto, of all places?_ Jessie wondered. Suddenly she remembered seeing on the news a story about "suspicious activity" being reported in that region. She realized that they must have been discovered by the police again. The Johto base was definitely not the team's most discreet. Anna unlocked a door and led the team inside. She flicked on a light switch to reveal a small room containing two small beds, a microwave and sink, and a bathroom. It reminded James of a hotel they once stayed in back in Hoenn. They'd been allowed to stay there upon being hired as janitors for the building. He smiled despite himself at the memory. Jessie noticed his expression and raised an eyebrow at him. James just lightly laughed and shook his head. Anna told the three that they were to be ready to depart at five pm the following day, then left. Jessie put her backpack down next to one bed and James set his by the other. Meowth put his bag next to James's. The three looked at each other and Meowth asked, "So, guys, what are we gonna do now?" Jessie sighed heavily and replied, "I don't know about you two, but I'm beat. I'm going to take a nap."

"That sounds like a good idea, Jess. We should rest now, and maybe we can check the town out later." James responded. They both took off their shoes and climbed into their separate beds, Meowth curling up at the foot of James's. All three were fast asleep in an instant, incredibly drained after their long day.

Jessie awoke to the sound of Meowth tossing and turning violently in his sleep, no doubt chasing Rattatas in his dreams again. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat to go outside. She opened the door and walked though the twisting hallways until she reached the entrance of the lab. The fuchsia haired teen stepped outside and jogged down the narrow street until she reached the main street. On the other side of the road was Unity Pier, which she set off towards. She took a seat on one of the benches and stared at the beautiful sunset taking place before her.

James sat upright in his bed, as the sound of the door clicking shut had woken him up. He realized that his partner was missing. Immediately he got up and put on his shoes and coat, about to leave the room. Then he remembered Meowth, who would certainly be concerned when he woke up to find both of his teammates missing. James found a napkin and scribbled a note on it to the cat, telling him that he and Jessie had gone out for coffee and would be back later. _I guess we could stop by the caf__é__ later, if I can find Jess in time…_ James then placed the note on the bed where he had been sleeping and left the room. He walked down the dark street and emerged on the main street, where his partner had been only minutes ago. He noticed the pier and headed over towards it. He spotted her on the bench, gazing at the gorgeous sky above her. James was stunned by the sight of her, outlined against the bright orange sky like she was the subject of a beautiful painting. He wished he could tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. But he knew he couldn't. She would never feel the same way…right? He had thought that maybe she had loved him once, when they were just starting out their career as Team Rocket members. _That's ridiculous,_ he told himself, _isn't it?_ He approached the bench she was seated at and sat down beside her. Jessie jolted in surprise, then relaxed when she realized that is was only her partner. "James, what are you doing here?" He locked his green eyes on her sapphire blue ones and replied, "I want you to tell me what's been bothering you." She looked away from him and back at the sky, wondering if she wanted to tell him or not. Jessie knew she could trust him; that wasn't why she was wary of telling him. She just didn't want to cause him any trouble. _He has bigger things to worry about than my petty problems. _"Please Jess, tell me! I want to help you in any way I can. It…it hurts me to see you like this, Jess," he said with a pleading tone in his voice. The emotion in his voice surprised Jessie. She sighed. "I've just been thinking a lot lately…about my future. I just don't know where I want to go with my life. I don't know if Team Rocket is where I want to stay all my life…I just don't know, James." Jessie looked back at her best friend. He was looking at her with…what was that in his eyes? Not pity, but…empathy. "I know how you feel, Jess. Ever since you asked me earlier what my dream was I've been wondering the same thing. I know how much you miss coordinating. I don't think that I want to be a Rocket forever either. I mean, this life has been good to us, but I have always wondered what it would be like to live like a normal person. As you know, I've never lived a normal life. Neither have you. Maybe..." He paused. "I'll tell you what. If you want, this can be our last mission. After this, we can hang up our uniforms for good. The three of us can find someplace to live, where you can compete in contests. What do you think?" Jessie was stunned. James had just asked her if she wanted to quit the team for good without even a second thought, really. He was willing to give up on everything they had been working for just so she could pursue her dream of being Top Coordinator. "Do you really mean that?" she asked. "Of course I do! If you aren't happy, Jessie, then I want to fix that. I can't stand seeing you so sad. If quitting the team will make you happy, I'm all for it." His heartfelt statement rendered Jessie speechless. A question danced on the tip of her tongue, desperately needing an answer. "Why, James? Why go through all the trouble for me?" Jessie harshly chastised herself for asking it. _Stupid, Jessie! Now he's going to feel uncomfortable, and then everything is going to get awkward. Why would you think that he would ever lo- _"Do I really need to answer that, Jessie? You're my best friend, my partner, and…" Her head darted up. "And what, James?" He mentally slapped himself for the near slip-up. He had no idea how to cover it up now. "Nothing, Jess." "Look, James. I told you what was on my mind, now you have to tell me what's on yours." She'd got him there. James had no way of backing out of this one. _Here goes…_ "And… I…" he looked her in the eyes again. His were bursting with many emotions, from sorrow to admiration. "Oh Jess…ever since we became friends back at Tech, I've known that you were someone special. You mean everything to me…and…I love you, Jessie." He quickly adverted his eyes, staring at his black boots. Jessie took a second to process what he'd said, then nearly fainted when she'd realized what he'd confessed. "James!" He didn't look up at her. "I'm so sorry, Jessie…" She immediately jumped to correct him. "No! Oh, James, be anything but sorry. I love you too." At this, the lavender haired boy snapped his head up. "You…what?" She met his eyes. Hers were brimming with tears. "I love you, James."

"Oh Jessie…" James slowly took her hands in his. "You have no idea how many times I've come close to telling you before…But I always told myself that you could never feel the same…Why, Jess? You're so beautiful, so smart, why would you love someone like me? I'm not bright, not rich; I can't even catch a Pikachu." He laughed a bit at this last part. "Don't talk like that!" Jessie exclaimed. "You're a wonderful person, James. You're kind, you care for others, and I can always count on you to be there for me. And even after all the times I've been mean to you, hit you, yelled, still you've stayed…How can I not love someone like that?"

The two of them then settled comfortably next to each other, gazing at the sky as it burst into radiant hues of orange, pink and purple, then slowly faded to black. By then, Jessie had drifted into a light sleep with her head resting on James's chest. Noticing that a chilly wind had begun to pick up, James shook his partner awake gently. She mumbled for a moment, then blinked her eyes open slowly. Upon noticing him there and remembering the recent conversation between them, a radiant grin spread across the redhead's face. She shivered in the cold. Though she'd tried to hide it from her partner -to avoid having to return to Team Rocket's lab—he noticed, stood up and extended his hand to grab hers. Jessie was disappointed that they were returning to the lab (or so she thought), since she was quite enjoying just being alone with her partner. As the couple neared the hidden entrance to the secret facility, James lightly tugged Jessie farther down the alley, where a small café was located. He flashed a sweet, charming grin at Jessie, who was delightfully surprised that they would not yet be returning to the gloomy confines of the lab.

**CW's JAJL Playlist:**

**1. I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz, James's perspective (just picture **_**Noodles! Roamin' Off! **_** for most of the song; it all fits together quite nicely!)**

**2. Dark Days- Punch Brothers**

**3. Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift, Jessie's perspective**

**4. Lover Is Childlike- The Low Anthem, Jessie's perspective **

**I swear, this list was **_**much**_** longer…I'll try to add to it later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Hearts, One Love

Chapter 4

Two Hearts, One Love

**I know I've been uploading new chapters like, instantly, but unfortunately such will not be the case from now on. I've had these first 4 chapters done since before I posted the first, but my work has caught up with me. I do write pretty fast, but I can't guarantee a new chapter every week *sad face* But I'll try! **

**This chapter is dedicated to by BPFF (best Pokemon friend forever), Nikki—but you guys probably (or should) know her as ****pokemongirl101618****. If you haven't read her first fic, "Pokemon High" yet, you really should…like, really, *really* should…**

**And in case no one noticed the disclaimer in my summary and for some reason thought that I own Pokemon...I don't. If I did...well, you can figure that out yourself ;)**

**Anyways, enough with the boring stuff! R&R please!**

"Two decaf mocha lattés!" the barista announced. Jessie stood up and grabbed both steaming mugs off of the shoulder-high counter of the cozy café. She gave the middle aged, skinny green haired woman a small tip and headed back over to her seat. She and James were sharing a small booth and were both seated on the same bench, leaning against each other. James gave his partner a warm "thanks", accompanied by another small yet dazzling smile. The two of them quietly sipped their warm drinks, unsure of what to say. For a while they just sat there, drinking their coffee as the small shop slowly emptied out. Soon enough, they were the only two customers left except for an older couple who were sitting in the back of the room. The barista came over and introduced herself as Nikita, the owner of the café. She asked to sit with the young now-couple, who gladly agreed, hoping to break the silence between them.

"I'm Will, and this is my partner Jessalina," James introduced, carefully not revealing their real names.

"It's nice to meet you. I've never seen you two here before. What brings you to the city?"

"We're visiting my parents," Jessie answered. "They just moved into one of the apartment complexes down the street, and they needed help unpacking." Over the years of working in a criminal organization, she had used just about every excuse in the book. Lying came naturally to her now.

"I'm sure they'll love it here! Castelia has been my home since I was little. My parents moved here just after I was born. I live in the apartment just above this shop." Nikita continued to tell the two Rockets about the city; where she went to school, people that frequent the small shop, and so on. Considering that neither Jessie nor James knew anything about the city either than it was the largest in the region, and they couldn't exactly tell her anything about themselves, they gladly listened to the woman's rambling. "…So then, she tripped and spilled coffee all over me! Ever since then, she comes by every morning with her Purrloin and gets coffee. Isn't it interesting how people meet over the strangest things?"

"It sure is." Jessie answered. "Will and I met at school, when a bunch of kids were picking on him, 'cuz he was so scrawny." She smirked at her partner. "I came by and scared them away, and we became best friends. That was seven years ago." James reached over and clasped Jessie's hand. It fit nicely into his, and her delicate fingers brushed against his knuckles gently.

"That's so sweet!" Nikita gushed. "My boyfriend and I met at the docks when I was coming back here from Virbank. He accidentally ran into me and knocked my suitcase into the water. He was really sorry, so he took me out on the Royal Unova the next evening. We hit it off and we've been together since. I'm hoping he'll propose soon."

"I'm sure it's just a matter of time, don't worry," Jessie assured. James hadn't said much to either of the two women, and they'd both noticed.

"So Will, where are you from? I'm guessing not Unova." He nodded.

"I'm from Kanto. Actually, we both are. This is my first time in Unova. It's a beautiful place."

"It sure is. Have you visited the Asperita Lookout yet? You can see the entire region from it." Both Rockets shook their heads. "Oh, it's a marvelous view. And then there's Nimbasa City's Ferris wheel, but I'm afraid of heights, so I've never actually ridden it. Paul—my boyfriend—has, and he's been begging me to ride it with him. You should visit Nimbasa if you can. There's just so much to do there. Besides the amusement park, there's the theatre, and the subway, and—oh, Nico and Emmet are phenomenal battlers. And then…" The woman realized that she hadn't stopped talking yet. "Oh my, I'm rambling again! I'm terribly sorry. Paul always says I have a bad habit of doing that," she said sheepishly.

"It's fine," James said assuringly. "We honestly know nothing about this region. We have to get back to Kanto soon, because…" James stumbled for an excuse, but was unable to come up with one off the top of his head.

"My niece's birthday is in three days," Jessie continued for him. "We're having the party at our house, so unfortunately we can't stay." James lightly squeezed her hand as a thank you. Jessie squeezed back, assuring him that it was fine. He smiled.

"If we're lucky, we might be able to visit again soon," he said. Looking at the clock on the wall, Jessie saw how late it was.

"Oh! It sure is late. I'm afraid we have to go," she said. She and James stood up and shook hands with Nikita, who bid them good night and farewell. Once outside, the couple walked back down the street, stopping near the entrance to the lab to make sure no one was watching. After clarifying that they were clear, they entered the building with their fingers still entwined. On their way to the room they were staying in, they passed Anna, who gave them an odd look. Realizing that they were still holding hands, the couple blushed and hurried past the blonde scientist, who just shook her head and continued walking down the hall.

"Where were youse two?! Ya scared Me-owth!" The cat type ran over to his partners and angrily Fury-Swiped both of their faces.

"You little-!" Jessie grabbed the Pokémon by his scruff and whipped out her frying pan (which, surprisingly, she still carried with her).

"Calm down, you two! Meowth, didn't you get the note I left you?" James inquired. Jessie reluctantly dropped Meowth onto the floor, who released an indignant cry towards the irritated redhead.

"Note? Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Jim?" An embarrassed blush spread across the cat Pokémon's face. James sighed.

"I left a note for you on the bed, Meowth. We just went out for coffee is all." Jessie cast him a subtle sideways glance, questioning her partner. He shook his head no; he intended to tell their Pokémon companion of their relationship status, but now certainly didn't seem like the proper time. Jessie had to agree with his judgment on this. "We're sorry if we scared you," he added. Meowth gave a muffled, "Yeah, yeah" and headed towards the door, stating that he was heading out to explore the city for a bit. The door clicked shut, leaving the two humans in silence yet again. James flopped down on his bed and took off his shoes, wishing he hadn't ordered a decaf coffee. It was only ten-thirty, and although it was always dark out by this time, he typically didn't go to bed this early. Then again, the trio was often on missions that lasted late through the night, giving them reason to stay up. Considering that they would be leaving again tomorrow, he reasoned that it would be best to get as much sleep as he could. James turned off the small bedside lamp and took off his white shirt and pants, leaving him in his black top and boxers. Jessie grabbed her nightgown out of her bag and went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. When she was finished, James got up to brush his teeth. The light from the bathroom illuminated their tired faces. "I'm going to bed, Jess. You should, too. Big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, that—" she yawned, "—sounds like a good idea. Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Jessie. I…I love you." _It's a lot easier saying it the second time,_ James thought. Although he couldn't see it, Jessie smiled deeply.

"I love you too, James."

Jessie laid down in her bed and curled up under her covers, eager to get to sleep. After weeks of sleeping on the cold ground or in a tent, the small bed felt like a cloud to her. Before James came back, Jessie was fast asleep. He, too, fell asleep almost instantly upon climbing into his bed.

_Meanwhile…_

The tall blonde walked through the halls with purpose, her heels clicking on the linoleum and cutting through the silence of the empty corridors. She navigated the complex system of hallways with expertise, never stopping to question which way to turn. Eventually she arrived at a black door that bared no markings or labels whatsoever. Of the hundreds of scientists and agents stationed at this base, only a small handful were permitted to access this room. She, much to the shock of the other top scientists, was one of those select few who were allowed into this secret room. Being Dr. Namba's daughter kind of helped. With this to her advantage, she was able to climb the ladder of success much faster than her fellow scientists.

Anna slid her key card through the slot on the lock, typed in a pass code and pushed the metal door open. The room was filled with blinking screens, advanced machines and several shelves of vials and test tubes. This was where Team Rocket's Unova base kept all of their top secret equipment, data and experiments. On the left side of the room was a large machine, whose screen displaying a radar map with several pulsing pink dots on it. One dot was particularly large, glowing brighter than the others. She reached into her pocket to pull out a notepad and pen, but her only Pokéball fell out of her pocket and hit the floor. "Sear! Sear, Pansear!" the small red creature shouted. Anna put her finger to her lips and shushed the Pokémon and began jotting down notes on her notepad. She sketched the radar screen, then pressed a combination of buttons that brought up a different screen. Displayed now on the machine was a long list of numbers, letters and symbols that were scrolling down quickly. She hurriedly wrote down as much of the information as she could as her Pansear watched her with a puzzled expression. When the screen finished spitting out information, it went completely blank. Team Rocket secured all of their top equipment like this; after a machine had been used, it shut down temporarily to keep its data secure. The blonde sat down in a metal chair and began to analyze her notes. Shocked, she looked at one of the other machines and added its data to her notes. Once she'd put two and two together…

"Oh my Arceus! Pansear, return!" She dashed out of the room in a blur.


	5. Chapter 5: One Couple, Three Friends

Chapter 5

One Couple, Three Friends

**This chapter is dedicated to my rival, my best guy friend and my constant. Thank you for being there for me and providing careful advice. Whether it's not being able to get a badge or having problems with classmates, I know I can count on you to listen and help. You're definitely the best trainer I know (my pride hardly allows me to admit this, but it's true) and I'm honored to be your rival. **

**Sorry for the late-ish update, but I've had **_**the**_** worst case of writers' block in history. Please be patient and bear with me as I fight the block, a writer's archenemy. I've decided that, since my inspiration comes and goes on its own schedule, ****this chapter will be kind of a filler****. I know it's short, but I promise that 6 will be much longer. In the meantime, REVIEW please! Ideas are much appreciated.**

**Enough of this crap, let's get on with the show!**

"Bright and early, boys! Let's GO!"

Jessie was surprisingly the first of the trio to awaken. After getting herself ready, she deemed it time to wake her partners, who weren't going to be thrilled at being disturbed from their slumbers.

"Hmmm…? Wha's up, Jess?" a tired, semi-awake Meowth asked.

"We're leaving today! We need to get ready! So both of you'd better get off your lazy butts and MOVE!"

Fearing the wrath of a paper fan equipped Jessie, Meowth hurriedly jumped off of the foot of James's bed, where he'd been sleeping.

"Me-owth, reporting for duty, ma'am!" he said with a mock salute. "How may I be of service?"

"For starters, you could pack up our bags over there," Jessie told him, pointing to the two backpacks lying on the floor. She turned her attention to her still-sleeping lavender haired partner. She leaned over him and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Hey, James?" she whispered affectionately into his ear. He blinked and turned over to face her.

"Mmm?" he asked, barely conscious.

"GET UP!" she shouted, scaring him enough that he fell off the bed anime-style.

"Ow! Jessie! What was that for?!" he yelled, rubbing his back.

"You should've gotten up earlier," she stated plainly. Meowth, who had been silently observing the argument, laughed quietly to himself. He was very grateful that it was James, not he, who was the target of Jessie's early-morning temper.

"Well, Jess, since I'm up, what should I do? We don't have to leave until late this afternoon," the sleepy-eyed male said, conveying his irritation.

"You _could_ go get dressed so we can head down to the cafeteria and get breakfast. I've been up since six waiting for you two."

_No wonder she's so cranky,_ James thought. His stomach growled, motivating him to get dressed quickly. As soon as he'd pulled on his boots, Jessie grabbed his hand and practically dragged him and Meowth out the door.

Once they'd gotten their breakfast, one pancake and a stale muffin each, the three situated themselves at a table that was practically unoccupied, save for a few grunts at the other end. Jessie sat next to James, their hands clasped under the table. Meowth was seated across from them. They began light conversation, none of them in much of a talkative mood. Setting off on a new mission was always nerve wracking. Eventually the three ran out of small talk and settled into an uneasy silence. At that point, a young male grunt slid over to their end of the table.

"I've never seen you three around here before. What are you doing here?" the brown haired, brown eyed grunt questioned. He was much shorter than James, and his brown hair hung low over his eyebrows. He spoke with an attitude and had a cocky glimmer in his eyes.

"We're agents from the Kanto base and we're here on a mission," stated James. He was wary of this kid; he reminded James too much of Butch.

"From the boonies, eh? I've heard quite a bit about the agents from there. I bet you guys couldn't even catch a cold." The grunt flicked his hair in a failed attempt to get it out of his face. "Heh, I heard about this one team from Kanto who've been after the Tonye Pikachu for like three years! Pathetic."

James tensed up, and Jessie's grip on his hand tightened quite noticeably. He was proud of her for holding back her temper, but he could feel her reaching her breaking point. And once that happened…the poor kid would stand no chance.

"Listen, kid. We don't appreciate you bashing us or our teammates, so back off," James said firmly. Now it was Jessie's turn to be impressed; James rarely ever stood up for himself or the team. It's not like he doesn't care, he's just too timid usually. Expressing his feelings for Jessie and vice versa had brought out new sides to both of them.

"Yea, a runt like youse ain't got nothin' to say about us. We've been doing dis since before you was throwin' a Pokéball!" Meowth piped. _(A/N: I totally screwed up Meowth's dialogue. *sigh* Well, you all know what he sounds like. Use your imagination)_

"Uh, gee…sorry. Um, the name's Tony…A grunt, as you can tell," he said, gesturing to his black uniform.

"Humph," was all Jessie replied. She returned her attention back to her food and resumed eating in silence. The grunt was about to leave when James called his name.

"Listen up, Tony. I know you're new, so here's some advice: you're at the bottom of the heap in a criminal organization. If you don't want some serious trouble, I suggest you learn some respect. I was like you once. Trust me, it doesn't get you far."

"Hmph," was the only response he gave as he walked back over to his seat at the other end of the table. Though he'd seemed to dismiss the advice, something in his mind had heard James's advice and wanted to take it.

"Interesting kid," James mumbled to Jessie, who mumbled something likely profane under her breath.

"I was tinkin' dat we could go down to the training grounds for a bit before we leave," Meowth suggested.

"That sounds fine," Jessie said. She and James had sent Woobat and Yamask to the lab via PC before arriving so the nurses on staff would be able to evaluate them before the trio arrived.

Meowth continued to eat like food was going out of style. In his haste, he flung his fork onto the floor under the table. He climbed off of the bench to retrieve it, scrambling onto all fours under the low table. When he was looking around for it, his gaze settled on the clasped hands of his partners. Shocked, he found his utensil and quickly sat back down on the bench.

"What's up with the holding-hands thing?" he asked, feeling more than slightly irritated.

The couple looked at each other, then turned back to the scratch-cat.

"Um…" James began.

"Meowth, we're sorry we didn't tell you sooner. The truth is, it's only been since yesterday," Jessie explained. They both hoped that their partner would understand.

"We were going to let you know last night, but…" Meowth knew what his lavender haired friend was referring to. He knew he couldn't be mad at them for being hesitant to inform him. He hadn't exactly been in the best of moods the previous evening.

"I guess I can't blame youse two for dat… Well, I knew it was gonna happen eventually. I'd just better not become the third wheel!"

"Of course not!" they said unanimously. In their hearts, all three of them had worried about that. Their relationships wouldn't be quite the same now, but they were still the same people/Pokémon, and they were still best friends.

**I told you guys it was short…Yes, this is what I've come up with after working on it every day for over a week. And to think, that's how long it took me to write the first FOUR. **

**I know I added yet **_**another**_** OC this time, and I'm sorry if he took too much away from the chapter. I have plans for "Tony" to return, and Anna will probably be a main character. Nikita, I promise to try my hardest to fit you back in somehow.**

**CW's JAJL playlist, continued:**

**Rose- Bette Midler**

**Dark Side- Kelly Clarkson**

**(I told you guys there were more! I'll try to add some every chapter)**

**Does anyone else think that writing Author Notes is somewhat addictive? Err…Anywho, REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
